Poupuru Koukon
by YiffyOne
Summary: This is a very samurai oriented fic centered around an original character, Liliha Doux. She's featured in another story, Reality Check, by another author. Hers is a quest for bloody justice... Will she obtain the life she lusts to take?
1. Chapter 1

(if you want to skip all my pre-story rambling, then scroll down until you see the text that's bolded, underlined, AND italicized, to skip straight to the story)

Hello, all! Welcome to my new story, Poupuru Koukon. I'd like to say, in advance, thank you for being here. You're either Star, Amy, or you looooooove my writing, or the character Liliha Doux. Well, and there's also the off chance that you're curious, but I doubt that. Any way you put it, I'm honored to have you reading this fic.

This is the third 'fanfiction' I've ever composed. I know, it seems like I have had much practice, but I assure you, it's pure talent! -

Ok, ok, ok… That was a bit too pretentious. But you know, I love the English language, and it's my greatest goal to master it fully, and indefinitely, and that's why I write.

This fic will revolve around an original character, a samurai hedgehog named Liliha Doux. (You can see a picture I drew of her in my artwork section)

Liliha was a triple-pitch effort by I, Watch For Stars, and Luv Shadow 14, all of which are excellent authors… - oops, getting deluded again…. well, anyway, my point is I only own 33.3333333333333 of this character…. (I hate splitting things into threes, don't you?) the other percentages are held by the fore-mentioned authors. If you've read Watch For Stars's fic, "Welcome To My World", (and you better read it, it has ME in it!) then you probably already know a deal about Liliha…

This fic will be the girl's life… and how her legacy as the Samurai of Sweet Anger unfolded, and how she was thought to be killed… It has everything you want to know about this delightfully mysterious character, and MORE. So, without further blabbering, I present to you…

Poupuru Koukon, Chapter 1: "Gaikotsu" 

The night… it was a silent one. The kind of night that was much like the ninja—quiet, dark… and with many stars. Sakura blossoms seemed to glow in the moonlight, it's innumerable petals fluttering to the ground, daintily.

Tak, Tak, Tak… 

The delicate quiet was broken, stirred by the sound of straw sandals touching the ground… That somebody was awake at this time of night, in a neighborhood like this…. well, let's just say that this individual… whatever her name, must have some guts… to walk straight through the territory of the notorious Dokuro clan…

The individual walked out of the shadow cast by a traditional Japanese-style building, and into the full ray of the moon. She was a hedgehog… and a beautiful one at that. Upon spotting the ornate katana, which hung upon her waist, you'd instantly know, she was samurai.

Samurai… it seemed like their weren't many left nowadays, and a FEMALE samurai no less… that was almost impossible to find in this era, or any. Most women in this area were peaceful, and became priestesses, or even gaisha, as opposed to treading a more violent path… Those that didn't became kunoichi, female shinobi…

Unlike most samurai, she hung her sword at the back, hilt facing her right. A lovely garnet glimmered in the moonlight, built into the hilt. The hedgehog girl's quills were a deep, royal purple, and, again, unlike many samurai, she didn't put her head-quills back, and the bangs of them hung freely in her face. She did, however have two strange, lengthy ponytails hanging at the back, bound by long bandages, making it look like a lion's tail… they blew freely in the wind as she continued to walk through enemy territory.

Tak, Tak, Tak… 

It was miraculous that she didn't have a shuriken lodged in her skull at this point… the Dokuro shinobi clan was a irritable bunch.

She continued to walk, holding her body in that calm, 'could care less' way. Beautiful as a setsuka bud, yes… but you could tell, just by looking… this rose had a mighty sharp thorn hung at her waist.

She wore a black sash, tied at the center, loosely holding her Japanese skirt in place. It was the samurai's alternation of open legged pants, or the lower part to the traditional gi, allowing for maximum movement of the legs. One thing easily noticed about the strange girl was an un-evenness in her upper attire. She wore a simple white tank top, that didn't seem to quite cover her tight, well carved belly… but upon her left arm, a large sleeve… of the type a priestess would wear. It was so big, if her arm hung all the way down, it would cover even her hand… As it went up her arm, it disappeared into a crest of raven black fur, which rested upon her shoulder.

Her right arm was, however, completely bare, except for her glove, of which many Mobians of the day wore… even in the eastern parts. Her legs, not entirely covered by the skirt had a thick bandaging covering her… more private areas, in a sarashi-style under garment, just in case her skirt didn't prove to cover it entirely. Upon her feet were the classic white Tabi socks, which were accompanied by simple straw sandals, of the type many eastern Mobians wore.

Tak, Tak, Tak… CHUNK! 

The girl looked to her right, where the kunai knife had whizzed by her head… A warning. She grinned, as another went by, skimming her very cheek…

CHUNK! 

The girl didn't even flinch. She turned around, and grabbed one of the kunai, and found a torn piece of parchment tied to it, with the signature kanji of the Dukuro attatched… next to it was a picture of a skull.

The girl was obviously invigorated by the heat of battle… as she looked up, you could see the love of danger sparkle within her dazzling, icy silver eyes. But… this was one of the base cities of an enemy clan…

The kanji on her fluffy sleeve was clear, and, around here, would be easily recognized as the symbol of the Giri-Goken dojo… headed by the legendary master of the katana, Hiroshima Masashi. Below the symbol was another kanji, Poupuru Koukon… the most respectable branch of the students of Giri-Goken. Just a look at that, and one could tell, this girl was deadly with a blade.

However, an honorable samurai versus a dozen sneaky assassins, despite her rank or school, was not a very fair contest… in extremely rare cases would a samurai gain the proximity necessary to cut down a ninja… much less one so prestigious as any the Dokuro had to offer… even so much as the lowly chunin would pose a fatal threat.

However, confidence evident in her honorable, possibly even over-confident look, the purple hedgehog took the most belligerent, brave, and foolish thing possible…

She just _stood _there. If that wasn't enough, she added to the 'sitting duck' factor by folding her arms, and closing her eyes, the venomous smirk of battle-lust never fading from her visage.

Needless to say, soon stars were falling from the night sky… and they weren't the kind that twinkle and make constellations, either.

The girl's eyes snapped open, and her right hand flew to her blade, much drawing it from it's scabbard, ripping it out, and swaffing it through the air with such speed, such perfection, that one would almost swear that such a feat was some sort of illusionary trick.

The shuriken being tossed from the rooftops above didn't take their time in closing in on their target, so the samurai girl didn't hesitate, blade flashing and whistling as she sliced through the air, many times, repeatedly, and with an unfathomably rapid pace…

KLING KLANG KLINSH! 

…With the noises over, the blade was already returned to it's sheathe, with style, and a well-practiced motion, as 6 pieces of metal fell to the ground.

Now, if one paid careful attention, they would notice that each piece of metal was a perfectly, almost symmetrical half of a ninja star….

The girl fwipped her quills out of her face, and folded her arms again, waiting. Now, after seeing such an impossible feat being performed… it was a wonder that ANYBODY, reinforcements or no, wouldn't be intimidated. The utter speed, accuracy, and perfection of the slices it would take to slice a flying shard of razor-honed steel… it was unquestionably something only a goddess of the katana could accomplish.

A long time passed, and the magnificently talented samurai began to look impatient, tapping her foot, shattering the silence into a million pieces.

_Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak…._

Nothing responded… and it seemed there was no longer anybody present but her… She persisted the tapping, nonetheless… a smile growing as she made such a simple noise increasingly irritating.

Tak, Tak, Tak, taktaktak, tak tak, TAK… 

She bobbed her head left and right, composing a significantly frustrating little song, with horrible rhythm… Still, nobody answered… however…

_TAK, TAK, TAK, TAK, TAK,TAK…._

Despite how many minutes passed, she simply would NOT quit… She was doing it very loudly now, almost in a stomp, as she smiled, almost sadistically, as if KNOWING the torture she was causing…

"ARRRRGH!" Came a shout, after many more echoing taps, as a younger ninja leaped from the roof-top, a keen dagger raised in the air, as he descended quickly upon her…

She grinned, and swiftly dodged at precisely the right moment, throwing him off balance. She'd succeeded in exploiting the impatience of the Dokuro. She looked at the roof-top, and two more shinobi revealed themselves, cursing their comrade for revealing himself. The young ninja was quite feeble compared to her, and she dodged his taijutsu, and his kunai with great ease… her blade still in it's case. She seemed amused, as the other two leaped down, and ran to his aid.

She allowed them to surround her, and they circled her, threateningly, hissing. They all wore masks, so she really couldn't tell what breed they were… but she knew two were cats, because of their tails, and the other was likely wolf, which she could tell from the way it growled at her.

"Hahaha… Mad?" She spoke, her pitch average for a woman her age, but her tone nothing short of teasing. She appeared to be enjoying angering the ninjas. One held his kunai to her throat, and she looked down at it, then at him, grinning almost horrifyingly.

"… Put down the katana, samurai, and leave this place, while you still can…" The young cat hissed, threatening her. Her smirk got larger, and she walked toward him, not even being mindful of the blade, which, in order to preserve her life, caused the shinobi to back up. She slowly, ominously drew her blade, making a terrifying, metal scraping noise as she did.

"Hahaha… If you'd like to keep that pretty tail of yours… much less any other appendages, I suggest you lower your puny little butter knife, before I have to turn you into sliced sashimi…" She said, each word tipped with poison. The young cat, despite having his weapon at her neck, and backup, was intimidated… and he backed down, lowering the knife, his face in a shocked sort of horror.

The girl immediately took a defensive stance with her katana, and the other ninjas yelled at the younger, less experienced one.

"Taku! You fool! You cannot let yourself fear the enemy!" One said to him.

"She's only bluffing!" Said the low voiced, wolf-like ninja, letting out a small laugh. The purple hedgehog, for the first time, looked insulted… and her silvery eyes locked onto the hound, and she moved, quickly, seeming to walk straight through him…

_Slish._

She stood at the other side of him, as all eyes turned to the veteran shinobi… suddenly, he dropped his weapon, which clanged upon the ground and he fell, a puddle of dark blood forming around him.

It was an instant-death strike… He made no sound, and h simply fell, showing that he was literally dead before he hit the ground…

The samurai turned around, and slung the red fluid on her blade into the face of the other two ninjas, making both jump, and seem horrified.

"…Who's bluffing now?" She said, raising an eyebrow, making the expression look ominous…

The young cat-ninja fell to the ground, on his rear, scooting away from her. There was no mistake, now he was completely and utterly terrified for his life.

"Oh… oh my god! N-n- Nanzu! Di-did you see that… the way she just… c-cut right through Inuyazu…!" He stammered, looking at her, shaking his head.

"… You… you filthy cur!" Shouted the older cat-ninja, making a pass at the goddess of battle, missing, and badly. She scoffed, and kicked him on the back as he went by her, knocking him down with the utmost ease.

"Lucky, you get another chance. Attack me again, and it's the last thing you'll ever do." She said to him.

'Nanzu' as she'd heard him being called, picked himself up, and threw a cap down, making a smokescreen. The young chonin… Taku, she thought… leaped up, and shouted out at his peer.

"Nanzu! Don't do it! She's… she's…!" He started… but his next words were muffled by a scream.

The girl had skewered the ninja, whom did an aerial strike, from behind… She didn't even bother turning around, as she held her blade in the exact right place to stab him. She quickly withdrew her blade, reflexively slung the life blood off of it, and sheathed it.

She turned around, and walked up to the dying ninja.

"…Idiot. You mustn't attack with anger… The likes of weaklings like you can't use it effectively… it only hinders your already weak potential… Anger… must be truly understood, before it can be used for anything but it's name." She told him, as his eyes froze, and his body went stone limp.

She looked over at the only remaining ninja. He was scared, and he kept a difference from her. She smiled.

"Scared…? Of me…?" She asked, rather rhetorically. She shook her head. "…Smart boy."

He pointed at her…

"You… are you…?" He trailed, seeming at a loss for words, as his heart raced. She nodded.

"I have many names, young one. You probably know me as the Samurai of Sweet Anger… or perhaps Purple Twilight… maybe even my real name…" She trailed, staring at him.

"L-L.. Li…?" He stammered, completely unable to pronounce anything. She smiled at him.

"Liliha Doux. It's not Japanese, but neither am I, so it shouldn't be too hard for that little head to remember." She said, walking toward him suddenly. He looked frightened, and he fell backwards, expecting a swift death… but…

Tak, Tak, Tak… 

She passed him by, continuing on her merry way, like nothing had even happened. He couldn't let this happen…! He turned around and called out.

"W-Wait! Why…? Why don't you… finish what you've started…? Is that not the way of the samurai…?" He asked her. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"The samurai have many ways… it's too much of a hassle to follow them… I live by two rules… I do what I want, and nobody tells me what to do. The word 'Samurai' means 'to serve'… but, I serve only myself…" She told him. "If I am samurai, call me samurai, if not, then don't. I'm not sure I know myself, but life itself is a point of view. Any of us could be wrong about anything." She said. Then she began to walk again, away from him. He didn't know what to do… he had nobody, now that Nanzu and Inuyazu were gone…

…The boy naively followed the purple hedgehog, not exactly knowing why himself.

End Chapter 

Yay, I'm finally done! That was FUN. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've always wanted to do a samurai fic, and it was even cooler than I'd hoped.

Anyway, if you've read this, and want more of Liliha, then you'd better review, because this is only a side project, and it can't be updated as frequently as Miles 'Foxy' Prower.

For those of you who don't know ANY of these Japanese words, allow me to translate below: (My Japanese is HORRIBLY shabby, so please correct me if I'm wrong in any of these cases, which I probably am)

Samurai- A Japanese warrior, wielding a weapon called a katana, where abundant in feudal Japan. Samurai, in a literal sense, means 'to serve'.

_Katana- This is the Japanese word for 'Sword/long blade'. It is different from the straight, double edged broadsword or rapier, or any other weapon you might be thinking of, and is a curved (generally) blade, single edged, and is made of a sturdy folded steel, to prolong it's sharpness and durability. _

_Shinobi- Japanese for 'Ninja'. Ninja means 'Assassin' (I guess) Ninjas actually originated in China, but were soon adopted in Japan, and it was considered an art form, involving sneaking, infiltration, illusion and of coarse, assassination techniques._

_Shuriken- This is a Japanese term for those neato ninja-stars you see all the time. It can also be used in reference to a straighter, more knife-like bow-shuriken, or kunai._

_Kunai- This is an all-purpose ninja knife, used for throwing, cutting, or concealed or unconcealed weaponry in the heat of close range battle. This is the weapon generally used by the Dokuro ninja clan._

_Dokuro- No, I didn't make it up. Dokuro is Japanese for skull._

_Pouporu- Japanese for purple (spelling is questionable)_

_Koukon- Japanese for twilight. (again, don't know about the spelling.)_

_Gaikotsu- Japanese for Skeleton._

_Chonin- This is a lower rank of ninja, perhaps not even a full-fledged 'Ninja' yet… the idea is they're in training._

_Kunoichi- A female ninja._

_Sarashi- A type of underwear that is like a consistency of bandages._

_Sashimi- A Japanese fish dish. Best eaten with a lot of soy sauce… especially that cheap crap._

_Sakura- A cherry blossom tree._

_Setsuka- Means 'Winter Flower'._

_Gaisha- I'm not sure, but it's a woman who… is sort of like a… prostitute, I guess? I don't know… I'm not touching this one._

_Tabi- It's a sock. It's like those neato ninja socks that have the big toe separate from the rest._

_Gi- A samurai's general robe attire, complete with a sash, a lower skirt-like thing, and the top varies._

_Kanji- Japanese symbol. Many look like pictures, and many are complex. There are thousands of them._

_Giri-Goken- Giri is Japanese for 'to slash/cut' and Goken is 'Ferocious' I think… so the general idea is her school of swordsmanship is the dojo of the Ferocious Slash._

_Dojo- A building. It's sort of like a school, most of the time… but generally the term 'dojo' isn't used unless it's a place of teaching fighting arts. I'm not quite sure if this is Japanese or Chinese._

_Taijutsu- It's fist or foot fighting. No, not Tai bo, you dummy… Taijutsu is the name of generally all fistfighting arts._

_Liliha- This is not a Japanese word, but a Hawaiian word, meaning 'Anger'._

_Doux- This is French for 'Sweet'._

_All the other names… yeah, I made those up. ; That's all… I know I provided a LOT of info on these words that EVERYBODY knows… especially on THIS site… but you'd be surprised how some people don't know these things… cough Starcough _

_Hahaha, well, that's it for now… REVIEW!_

YiffyOne


	2. Chapter 2

Yo all, I'm back for another installation of Poupuru Koukon. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter… I know I had a blast writing it. So, you guys get ONE more update, then I have to return to my other story. Well, I really can't wait to write the next chapter, so I'm not going to stall ya anymore than I have.

Enjoy.

Poupuru Koukon, Chapter 2: "Aku-Kaibutsu Dane" 

Omniscient POV

The wind began to blow more heavily, and gusts picked up, making the tall grass of the moonlit meadows dance, perfectly synchronized with each brother blade. It was quite a site, though it seemed nature went by unnoticed despite how beautiful… As the soft padding of sandals crossed it, following the dirt path, cleared by consistent use.

Liliha Doux… a complexity, indeed. Where was it she was going? What was her purpose for crossing the meadows, for tramping through Zabaso village…? It was all hidden, covered, by the sheer thickness of that great fog of mystery that surrounded her always. It was so thick, you could cut it with a knife… or a katana, in her case.

Hiding within the safety of the grass, he watched her, silently stalking her, as many thoughts crossed his mind. He began to wonder about her… so many things he didn't know… the greatest question of all being… why he was compelled to follow her in the first place…?

Did he want revenge for his fallen comrades? No… they meant nothing to him… He'd only known them for a few weeks, and they seemed rather unpleasant, anyway… not to mention trying to get revenge on HER would be suicide. Perhaps he was just curious? He was a cat, after all.

Maybe it was having no other place to go? Maybe it was a change of heart, or a decision to leave the ways of the ninja… but he didn't know what it was…

He was too busy wondering how long he'd have to follow her before she'd stop to rest… he'd been following her for miles now, and was completely and utterly exhausted… not to mention the extra energy he'd been spending on keeping himself concealed from sight and sound.

He began to wonder… about that sleeve. That huge sleeve, covering her left arm… what was under it, he wondered? What was it she was concealing…? He'd noticed her using a single-handed sword style… she'd only used the left for balance…

He found his curiosity growing again, as he began to make little guesses at what might be under the fabric, just to make the grueling task of crouching on his aching legs to stay under the tall grass less painful.

Perhaps a scar…? Maybe it's a nasty cut, or a burn, or some sort of displacement? No… she swings the arm when she walks… it moves normally… And I can see her fingers a little bit, so it's not that there's no arm beneath it… What could it be? Not just a fashion statement, it can't be! She doesn't seem the type for such things… Maybe… maybe it's a birthmark, or a skin irritation? No… that can't be it… Perhaps a- But as that thought crossed the young cat's brain, he saw a blade swashing before his eyes, flashing in the moonlight, as his life also seemed to flash by.

The samurai girl stood amongst the tall grass she'd easily sliced to knee length, revealing him, as her curved blade rest ominously close to his face. Had she known of his presence all along!

Needless to say, Taku, being somewhat of a scaredy-cat, fell to his hind quarters again, gulping, and visibly shaking, tiny whimpers of fear escaping his mask. The girl examined him, and looked deep into his eyes for a moment. Her silver, metallic eyes… The ninja looked at them for the first real time, and found himself captivated by them…

He'd never seen eyes like that before. They were quite scary, but at the same time, very beautiful, and they reflected him like a set of mirrors. He saw how pathetic he looked, and managed to look away.

The infamous Liliha Doux, terror of the katana, Kaibutsu in a hedgehog's disguise, goddess of death… Despite all the horrible rumors he'd heard of her mercilessness, her face softened just a tiny bit, and she skillfully whirled her weapon about, sheathing it… quite an impressive little trick, but she made it look easy. She folded her arms, and he could see the gloved hand hang from the sleeve. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"Why is it that you're following me…? You're not out for revenge, are you…?" She asked him, her voice more calm, and less edged than it had been before. He frantically shook his head. She smiled… but it wasn't the type of sadistic grin that she was famous for… it was an actual smile.

"…Good. I'd hate to have to rend such a young one asunder. I can't help feeling like a bully." She told him. He stood up, being wary of her, eyeing her expression, before making a perplexed look.

"…Who are you…?" He asked her. She looked a bit impatient, and cocked her head.

"You already know who I am. I told you… in fact, you seemed to know before I even said it." She answered. He shook his head.

"The samurai I've heard of is a merciless, insane, blood thirsty monster… yet you show compassion… and you spare lives… you've spared mine twice…" He told her. She looked at the ground, almost looking ashamed.

"… I see. I suppose my reputation is not a pretty one… I've been called kaibutsu, oni, murderer, even the queen of Hades… I haven't met a person who wasn't terrified of me for I don't know how long." She told him, eyes narrowing, though more in a regretting way than in an intimidating way.

He was silent for a moment, then he pressed himself to speak.

"…Well, people fear power… especially power that cannot be dealt with… everybody attacks that which they misunderstand." He said, looking at the ground.

Next thing the youthful shinobi knew, he felt a palm touch his chin, and lift his head up, back to look at her. He blushed under his mask, and he was a bit scared at the touch, as she looked at him for a moment. Next thing he knew, she swiftly pulled his mask off, making him jump.

She examined the boy's face, seeing that he was a solid white cat, with deep, lavender-colored eyes. He didn't look like the kind of person who was 'ninja' material. She smiled, and even laughed a little, before turning back onto the dirt road, walking, yet again on her good way. He was about to say something, but she stopped, and turned her head to look back at him.

"You're a handsome boy. Show your face more and maybe you'll find a nice girl to take care of you, eh?" With that, she waved, and silently went on her way again. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

He took a single step, and she immediately stopped him with her voice.

"Don't follow me." She said simply, not even bothering to stop walking. He followed anyway, hoping she wouldn't notice. She sighed deeply, and turned around, to look at him, her eyes alight with a tint of frustration. He jumped, and just stood there.

"…Listen, I'm the very LAST person you want to tag along with. Now do both of us a big favor and go back to your village… I travel alone, got that?" She explained. He looked at the ground, then back up at her.

"… I..I have to ask you, w-where are you going?" He stammered, twiddling his thumbs. She pointed down the road.

"That way." She stated, simply. She pointed back at Zabaso village. "And you're going THAT way." She finished. It took a great amount of courage to speak afterwards it seemed.

"No… I mean, where is it you are headed…? Your destination, I mean…" He gently prodded, hoping she didn't cut his muzzle off for pestering her with it. She shrugged.

"I dunno." She told him, another simple, blunt two word answer. He looked confused.

"…What do you mean? How can you not know where you're going? What is the point of wandering around aimlessly?" He asked her again. Her hand came upon her forehead, rubbing it in a mild irritation. He mentally scolded himself for getting on her nerves like that.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you? … Ok, listen, I'm famous. Everyone knows who I am, so I simply can't stay in the same place for too long, alright? Even I can't fight in my sleep, and I've too many things left I still have to do before I can be taken off guard by my enemies." She told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she walked up, and in a very outgoing motion, she clamped it back shut with her hand, looking a little miffed. He would've frowned if his muzzle weren't sealed by this action. She took the sleeved hand and put a finger up to her lips, signaling, quite clearly, for him to be quiet for a change.

"You talk, a LOT. Never forget this, the gods gave you only one mouth but TWO ears for a reason. Knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens… ok? You should take heed twice as much as you speak." With that, she let his mouth go, and he looked at the ground, sweating a bit, nervous… but, obeying her, he said nothing.

"Now, I'll tell you once more, you don't want to follow me. Everyone I meet is my enemy… and my trusting days are over. If you travel with ME, all my enemies suddenly become YOUR enemies, too, and you don't want that." She told him. Again, she turned around, and began walking down the road.

"…I have difficulty trusting myself…" He told her. She stopped, and looked at him for a long moment. She shook her head.

"If it's advice you want, I'll tell you this: If you can't give yourself reason to have a little self-confidence, then I'll give you one…" She started, before she folded her arms, and stared up at the moon. The wind blew her visage for a moment. "…You only have to live with one person for your entire life… and that's yourself. If you can't learn to be independent, then you'll never really understand the true definition of trust." She told him. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, before continuing down the road.

"Good-bye." She said simply.

Taku was torn, as he stood there, reflecting deeply on her words. He didn't want to go back to Zabaso… There was nothing left for him there. He'd never been independent, before so how could he now…?

----+

Liliha's POV

Naivity… it was this innocence which spared the young one's life. I could not help but feel like a bully, slaughtering such weaklings. Much less ones so young, and so fresh in this harsh world.

I'd be no worse than the murderous dog that took Masashi-Sensei away from me… even though the young one was orphaned, and probably had none to call 'parents'.

At least I assumed so… for one to follow ME, you'd think they were truly desperate. I doubted in my very heart that the little one had any such family to go home to… but…

That's how I was growing up. And if I could do it, I'm sure the young cat would be alright… whenever I was near him, I sensed an inner strength, a blunt, inner power, not honed to a skill, or sharpness, but potential nonetheless.

I turned my head, watching the indecisive-looking face melt into the backgrounds, until he shrank out of my sight completely. Good, he was off my tail… I meant all the words I bestowed upon him… it is against my morals to lie about anything, unless it is truly for my, or another I care for's benefit. Usually it was my own.

I'd had none to care for in ages it seemed… The only words I spoke nowadays fell upon deaf… or rather, soon to be dead ears… Either way, the tales I sewed fell to the ground, and rotted away. My words were not important to this world… only my legend, my blade.

Liliha Doux, the goddess of destruction. The Samurai of Sweet Anger. The mistress of rage… Death's messenger. I had so many names, I'd never be able to remember all of them. Not in one thousand life times, not in fifty of my own legacies…

It was strange that the world would be interested in one such as I. I, after all, owned nothing, save for a blade, my own whim, and revenge…

Yes… sweet justice, something I craved each and every night, every minute of every day… it drove me stark-raving mad every second, every half of a second… A consistent, ever simmering inferno of wrath welled up inside of me, even now. It was ALWAYS on my mind.

It blanketed the sweetest of my dreams.

It drenched my gruesomest of nightmares.

I basked in it, took joy in the power it lent me.

And yet, it was driving me completely insane, turning me into a bloodthirsty monster, horrifying me to no ends, chasing me no matter how quickly I run, impending upon me no matter how many pieces I slice it into.

The only thing that I loved was the only thing I feared. Myself. My anger. My own power.

I could not help but think to the fated day, when I shall rid myself of my handicap, my immortality… my infinite rage.

Why was I cursed to live in a state of bloodlust? I knew the answer… And yet, the answer wasn't complete, which brought forth another question, and then another, and yet another.

I found myself consumed by the relentless confusion of my own pitiful situation.

I shook my head, in a futile attempt to throw the demons of my past off me…

(flashback)

"Masashi-Sensei, what's a katana…?" Asked the innocent little hedgehog. She was a cute shade of purple. The elderly black cat's soft face grinned, and he let out a rusty chuckle, as he patted the little one on the head.

"Why, little Liliha, you needn't know of such things at such a tender age! Where did you hear that word?" The old cat asked, as he crouched down next to the reflecting pool. The tiny girl looked into the pool with her friend, her teacher.

"… Moguba took my onigiri! I asked him real nice for it back, and he said I'd need a katana before I could EVER stand up to him!" She shouted, looking a pouty sort of mad.

"Moguba again, eh? That rotten little porcupine… will he ever learn not to take things from others…? Come, child, I'll take care of this…" The old one said, standing up, and walking from the reflecting, holding her hand as they made there way to deal with the spoiled brat.

(End flashback)

He was always so kind, such a sweet old master… I remember… how he'd always stand up for me, even when I was the one who did something wrong, how he'd always defend me from the other kids, and make me feel safe. He always made sure that I fit in with the others, whether they liked it or not.

Suddenly, the inevitable flash of the kind old face twists in pain, and a splat of red stains the walls of my home, which burst into flame…

I feel my head jerk, as I flinch at the mere thought.

…I hear their screams.

…I feel their pain…

…I'm drowning in the blood of my fallen comrades! My classmates! My friends! My family! Everything that I cared for! My home! All of it, burned… consumed by the wrathful flames, like my heart!

My heart… it's frozen over… and though it is set ablaze, the ice does not melt. It turns to rock, and, in turn, I become like the rock, steady, stone-faced… finding the strength to rise, and continue down the road, I stagger once, then retain my former balance, as my senses sharpen to the hone of my blade once more.

I cannot let my own emotions delay my journey to destroy that which destroyed me. I must do this… and this… this is for myself. Not for the innocent. Not for Mobius, or for the better good, for ME.

I'm no hero, this much I know. I am merely the one, the death bringer, who shall slay him… BATHE in his blood! Drink from his skull! Dance upon his grave!

Vengeance is a very selfish thing indeed… for no other can destroy the one I've set out to kill. NOBODY. I must be the one to end his repugnant existance… SLOWLY.

And should anybody try to stop me, or him before me, they will experience a swift end.

Nobody can stand against the blade of Liliha Doux, nobody! I am the strongest being in the world… If anyone disagrees, I'd be MORE than happy to prove them wrong. With my infernal wrath comes my greatest power… The power that destroys, the power that ends lives… It's this power that destroyed everything I once loved… at a time when I COULD love…

And I shall use it against it's greatest proprietor.

I find myself at my next stop, as bands of sunlight paint the night sky with dawn. The horizon's illumination reveals a small town, right across a glistening river. I can smell exhaust in the distance… I'm getting ever closer to him.

I smile, as my mind fills with the delightfully sadistic images of what it would feel like… to release ALL my anger upon my most loathed nemesis…

"Your time is neigh, Eggman…"

**End Chapter**

Well, I'm too lazy to look at all the words and translate them, so… yeah, you'll be fine, right? Anyway, that's all the samurai-ness for now. Hope you enjoyed the small time spent in Liliha's twisted mind. I know I did.

Please review my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Well, what little of you are actually READING… I mean, seriously, it's getting to be a serious annoyance that the only people reading this fic are the two whom assisted in constructing this character… I mean, it just seems like a waste…

Anyway, if you're actually NOT one of those two people, I must praise you for having a broad enough horizon to view this fic for the sheer art of the classic samurai fic…. or whatever reason you came here. Really though, the sad truth is, no matter how awesome I think she is, people don't take well enough to OCs to really admire fics centered entirely or even just vaguely around them.

Well, that aside, whether you're here because of my whining, because of Watch For Star's whining, or because you like my writing in general, I applaud your presence. Thanks in advance…

I mean, I think I can establish the characters well enough to keep you interested… if not, I'll try at it. But now that I think about it, if you've come all the way to chapter three, you must have _some_ tolerance for my writing.

Ok, no more of my blabbering… I'll make sure the fic is worth your while! Just be sure to review, so I know that there are _some_ open minded people left in the world.

"_**Poupuru Koukon" Chapter 3: "Yakusoku"**_

Liliha's POV

As I wander through the streets aimlessly, I begin to wonder what the name of this village is. Merchants went about in their dealings with the commonfolk, and children played in the streets as the elderly servants of certain families went about tending to their gardens, and such tasks suited for their feeble, but kind old hands.

They all looked so happy.

As I scanned the area for a place to rest my weary feet, and fill my grumbling stomach, an old vixen woman with a long, fluffy tail smiled, and waved at me. I only gave her a weak wag of my head. She went on her merry little way, slowly, taking her time.

It was so very peculiar, but nobody in this little town seemed to recognize me. I had to admit, it was a bit of a backwater place, but it had a very humbling feel to it. I hadn't felt so welcomed, so at home in a long while… it was nice change from the reproachful glances and fearful looks I received in the previous towns I visited.

Needless to say, it was hard for me to travel because of my renown. People recognized me everywhere I went... If it were not by my description, or by the insignia upon my sleeve, it was by the gleaming garnet on the hilt of my katana, Akuma.

And, when you're a warrior, being well-known isn't safe, I found. Though I did not have a bounty on my head, I _was_ samurai, and that alone was enough to make people pick fights with me…

The fact that the thing I was known for was my ability to take lives… it didn't seem to help, either. Even the weakest of warriors, and foolishly audacious men met an ill fate at my blade, all because of their foolhardy dauntlessness. Everyone wanted to be the one to slay me… Just for the fame it would grant.

…It was enough to make me physically sick, that people could be that trivial.

I did not enjoy ending lives, despite what was said about me. Joy was a rare commodity, in my case. I only knew of one thing that would bring me happiness, and it was a twisted, sick thing. I tried to think of other things, but to no avail. I searched for ways to give myself a different purpose, another way I could be satisfied with my time in this world, I sought it more fervently than the most resolute Epicurean, but… In the end, I knew of only ONE death that would bring me joy, only one. He was so evil, in my opinion, he made demons and devils look like saints, so everyone else I slay is as good as innocent, I deemed.

But in this world, the weak die, and the strong survive. Master always told me I should be magnanimous toward those weaker than myself, and I _did _try… However, sometimes I found I had no choice… I was on a quest, and it was no pilgrimage. It was sinful, black, like the wicked.

My master would be ashamed of me, and I knew it, clear as tears shed in the past. Nevertheless, even in my undying respect for Sensei, I found it against my morals to let him die unavenged. It was in this way that I found _my _morals… well, they weren't moral at all.

I found my legs shaking, and my head getting dizzy… I almost staggered, like the common lush. It was times such as this that the gods were reminding me of my mortality. My mind was too hazy to remember how many days I'd gone without sleep.

However, I didn't really have time to try, as I suddenly felt a tugging at my skirt.

"S'cuse me, miss samurai," Said the young boy. I looked down at him, unsure how to react. Children usually fled at the mere sight of me.

It was a very small rabbit-boy. He was very cute, but it was something that I usually overlooked, since most younglings I'd seen before held that particular merit of charm. The boy wore a little blue tunic, and his ears, unlike most of the long-eared kind, stood straight up. He lisped just a bit when he spoke, and a sardonic grin came to my face, a ticklish reaction to his manner. It had been a long time since I'd seen a child this close.

I didn't answer, but the smile told him I would listen, and his little brown eyes sparkled like sunshine. He was ever-so innocent. His little paw pointed, past a little crowd of his friends, and toward a sturdy little house with a gazebo-like roof. The house was bigger than most around it, though, and had two levels, rather than just one.

"My papa wants t'see you, if you would be s'kind." He explained. At this point I became wary: It was rather strange that the child came up in the first place… even if they did not know who I was, I didn't exactly look like the type of person children flock to.

My gloved palm traced the hilt of Akuma, but I was quick to trail off of it. I may not be the purest of the pure, but I do have certain ethics. I wasn't about to draw a blade with infants and pups in the vicinity. Still, I wasn't in any condition to deal with an ambush, or at least I didn't feel like it… but I decided to place a little faith in my luck, and nodded to the boy. He skipped in the direction of his house, and his comrades broke apart, letting him through.

I was taking a big chance, putting my well-being in the frivolous hands of lady luck.

…But, in the end, I was glad I did.

"Papa! Here she is! I got er', just like y' asked." Said the little boy.

I was happy to see that this man was quite old, having expected a big burly fighter. It's not that I hadn't fought deprived of sleep before; I fought on that, _and_ an empty stomach quite often, but I didn't feel it was right to take the boy's 'papa' from him.

Fight fight fight… That was my life, more or less. My sword seemed to spend less and less time in it's scabbard with each day. So I suppose you could say this was a welcome change in my view.

The old rabbit smiled. He had a very long beard, and a very kind old face that actually reminded me a bit of Sensei's… I felt like I could trust this man. He looked at his son and patted him on the head.

"That's m'boy. Good Job, Shinichi." He said, giving the boy a small carrot as his reward. He took it happily and trotted out the door, sliding it shut behind him. The old man then turned to me.

"Hello young lass… This is a bit awkward… but… ah, forgive my rudeness… but you wouldn't happen to be… _Liliha Doux_…. would you…?"

I felt my muscles tense, and all the trust I felt for the old man was abolished, as people who knew my name… well, they had a history of betraying me. However, I wasn't about to lie about my identity. I was proud of who I was.

"What of it?" I said, simply.

The old man, his facial features melted into a warm smile. He looked at me, as if I were a long lost friend… Why did I feel like I knew this man?

"Gehehe. I thought so. I don't suppose you recognize me, eh?" He said. Suddenly I found myself trying to identify the man. I'd seen him somewhere before… but he was… different.

"What are you on about, old man?" I said. He chuckled a rusty chuckle, and shook his wrinkly face.

"My, you're still as much of a rotten little brat as you used to be! Still haven't learned any real discipline, eh?"

I scoffed. He just chuckled again.

"Ghahaha! Yes, it's definitely you, then. Tell me, Mrs. Doux, did you ever perfect the Vorpal Slash?"

I was sure my eyes grew wide, as I finally realized exactly who this was.

"…J… Jin…?"

He only smiled once again.

"Gehehe. So you haven't forgotten! That's a surprise, why, I remember when you used to forget everything I told you, quicker than a snap."

I felt a strong sense of nostalgia, ever since I walked in the door, so I knew this HAD to be who I thought it was.

"I can't believe it… Jin-Sama, you survived?" I asked him. I _couldn't _believe it… I thought all I knew was killed by Eggman when he ransacked my home, but there was a survivor besides me? I felt happy at that, but also strange. How did Jin survive?

"Aye, young'un. I lived. I got lucky… I was visiting my family in this village at the time that…" He trailed, looking solemnly at the ground. I shook my head.

"Don't say it." I told him. With that, I pulled the old one into one thing I never thought I'd pull somebody into ever again. A hug.

I'd thought he was dead. He and I never got along THAT well, but nevertheless, he was part of my long lost family… And he was still alive. Jin-sama… When I saw him last, he was only about 40. A middle-aged adult, and Masashi-sensei's star pupil. He was SO good in fact, that Masashi assigned him as an assistant teacher of the Poupuru Koukon fighting style.

In all honesty, back in those days, I didn't like him that much. He was far more strict than Sensei, and he was always scolding me for holding my sword the wrong way. Masashi lectured that I was the only left-handed student in my class, and that I naturally held the katana differently, but Jin-sama didn't listen, and pressed on, trying to teach me a single right-handed move called the Vorpal Slash. I could never do it… And neither could anyone else in my class, but he scolded me the most about it. But, I could do the move now, rather easily… After all, If you hadn't noticed, I currently used my right to wield my blade. My… my left-handed days were over…

"Gehehe, there there, Liliha-San." He said, patting me on the back softly. He seemed to be a tad nicer now that he'd had a few years… or about 10 years, under his belt, but maybe it was because I was talking to him as a person, rather than a sword instructor. I broke off from the hug, and he looked at me, up and down.

"You're quite famous nowadays, I hear…"

I only frowned. "Infamous, rather."

He shook his head.

"Don't forget what Masashi-Sensei taught you, young'un. To have power is to be feared. To be feared is a responsibility."

The words rung clear in my soul. This certainly was Jin, always quoting Sensei, as if his words were law… which, in the ways of the katana, they were. I nodded.

"Yes, I know."

A long moment passed, and we didn't say anything. Suddenly Jin-sama moved.

"Heh. Heads up." He said.

I snapped to attention as he flung a wooden sandal at me. I grinned, as my senses peaked and Akuma whizzed out of it's sheathe. Using a familiar old move, I twirled about on my left foot, letting my sword section the item into two, then four pieces.

The pieces of wood clattered upon the ground, cross cut in a symmetrical manner.

I whirred my katana about, and returned it to it's case, with well-practiced expertise. That move was the Vorpal Slash… Excellent for when one is surrounded.

I saw his face, which seemed a mixture of pride and satisfaction. I said nothing, but smiled triumphantly at him.

"Gehehehe. You changed your sword-hand?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"That move is impossible to do left-handed, you know that." I said. He rubbed his whiskery chin.

"Alright, young'un, let's not get into that… But my, that was a fine display. Wonder what else you can do with that blade…?" He mused. 

"Well, I can more than hold my own." I told him. He grinned.

"So I've heard. They say you're the most skilled samurai alive…"

"I _am._" I told him, confidently, as I took a seat.

"Mmm. Pretentious, as always, I see. Well, I won't disagree with you… But you're a tad slow." He told me. "… And you still have that habit of bending your right arm when you swing horizontally."

I scoffed.

"I'm tired, alright? And besides, you're one to talk. I doubt you could do any better, in your age." I told him, disdainfully. That was really only an excuse. I was embarrassed that I still had that old habit of crooking my sword arm on the horizontal swing. Had any truly skilled samurai I'd fought in the past noticed it as he did, they would've been able to use that knowledge to disarm me. He only chuckled again.

"True… And I won't lie, that Vorpal Slash was better than any I've ever been able to muster… but… Masashi's was still better." He said. I sent a cold glare in his direction.

"Don't mention Sensei in my presence… He's dead. Dead, ok?" I said, talking more to myself than Jin. He shook his head.

"Liliha… I've been hearing some disturbing rumors about you lately… The kind of rumors that would make your master ashamed of you." He told me. I began to get impatient with him.

"…Listen, I know Sensei wouldn't approve of what I'm doing, but it's a path I'm too far down to stray from at this point. And besides that, his, much less your word does not govern my life, mine does." I said, in an icy tone. He shook his old head again.

"Liliha… Don't let the quest for power, or vengeance destroy you." He told me.

I was silent for a moment.

"…Don't lecture me, old man."

"Gehe, what happened to 'Jin-sama?'"

"I demoted you for irritating me." I told him. He just laughed.

"Gehehe. Well then, young'un, let's get off that subject… I've been meaning to ask you…" He trailed, eyes centered on my katana's glistening garnet. "Where on Mobius did you come across the cursed blade, Akuma?"

My face became grim, and my hand traced the hilt of the evil sword in which I carried. I could always feel the malevolence resonating from it… It was almost a consuming feeling. The memory of that fateful day came flooding back to me.

_(flashback)_

_The echoing sound of my footsteps filled the dark, ominous chasm. I gripped my ratty old katana, which was a bit rusty, and a tad too short. I'd heard the rumors… the rumors of the demon living in this cave. I didn't know what I was thinking; coming in here with only a necklace of rosary beads, a cheap talisman, and my own sword skills. Everyone who'd come before me failed… so how was I different? Determination? Anger? Or was it the fact that I had nothing to lose?_

_I heard moaning, a horrible, mind-chilling sort of moan come from all directions, as I felt my body tremble in fear. I had no idea what could jump out and mutilate me at any given moment… but I didn't like it. Not one bit. But I couldn't turn back, not now. I needed the power that this cavern held, I needed it to gain what I wanted… vengeance._

_I felt my heart sink even further as I laid my eyes upon it… The famed blade, Akuma. The evil sword, crafted by demons, with a mind of it's own… Sharpened so meticulously, it's said that it could cleave even the horizon. This was what I came after._

_I looked around, surprised that none stepped forth to challenge me, no guardian, nothing… all I saw was darkness, and scattered bones and pieces of shredded armor… the remains of warriors that tried, and failed. What could rend them asunder in such a grotesque manner, I wondered? I did not wish to know the answer to this question, but my throbbing heart told me that I soon would._

_I walked quietly, slowly, hesitantly, nervously, and reached my hand out to grip the blade, which was firmly stabbed into a stone, placed in the center of the room. In the stone there were kanji carved in a language I couldn't decipher._

_As soon as my hand gripped the sword, I flinched, as I heard a rumbling sound._

_I turned my head back, to see the cave collapsing. I had to get out fast… but I would not leave Akuma. No, I couldn't. I pulled with all my might, and the sword… It spoke to my mind._

"_Audacious warrior who seekest to wield mine power… Art thou worthy?" It asked me. I pulled harder, and ignored the question._

_Suddenly the garnet on the hilt of the blade lit up, like a red-eyed dragon spewing flames._

"_ART THOU WORTHY!" It asked my mind, enraged. A rock fell down and nearly hit me. I was frantic and sweating, and fearing for my life._

"_Yes! I AM!" I shouted at it. _

_Instantaneously, the katana slid from the stone, and it's blade shimmered. In place of my reflection, I saw the eyes of a demon… They were frightening, but they resonated a feeling of amazing power._

"…_Then prove thyself." It said._

_The earthquake that triggered the chasm suddenly ruptured the large stone upon which I stood, cracking it, and knocking me to the ground, Akuma in hand. _

_Before I knew what was going on, a creature of the likes I'd never seen before appeared, erupting from the ground where the sword was, as if it were buried there._

_I was horrified, as I looked upon the dragon-like demon. It hissed, and smoke rose from it's nostrils. This beast… I knew if I wanted to wield Akuma, I had to defeat it._

_The creature wasted no time, as it dashed at me, at an unbelievable speed, considering it's size, which was nearly 20 times larger than myself. I wasn't fast enough to keep up, or counter, so it hit me directly, with a bone-shattering headbutt. _

_A shout was ripped from my lungs, as I was sent into the far wall with a resounding thud. I didn't feel like I could get up again, the pain was so unbearable. The dragon let out a thunderous roar, as the cavern continued to collapse around us._

…_I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Was… Was I going to die here, I thought? _

"…_Weakling…Thou shan't hope to wield mine power when thou cannot wield even thine own emotions…" It chastised me. I looked at it, angry, as the dragon's gills began to glow a fiery glow._

"_Grr…What are you talking about, you stupid sword?"_

"…_I can feel it within thee… Anger… Boundless rage… Fury blazing more illustriously than even the flames of the dragon… but thou doest not use it." It said to me. I was getting angrier as it told me these things._

"_Shut up…" I told it, through gritted teeth._

"_Yes… That is it… Let thine wrath grow… Use it to strike down thine enemies!" It shouted. _

_I grabbed the blade, and stood, on borrowed strength from my rising fury. I charged, as the dragon exposed it's gills, ready to blast me with it's fiery breath._

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed, as I ran, and, in one angry swipe, cleaved the Dragon's head, right through the scales, which were fabled harder than diamond, like they were butter._

_The beast grumbled, and fell to the ground, as it's green, cold blood erupted from it's freshly sliced neck, covering me head to toe. It collapsed before me, slain._

_The power… the unfathomable power! To think, I'd just defeated a mighty dragon…_

_That thought, however, was cut short, as the cave continued collapsing. Without hesitation, I ran to the exit, I ran as fast as my feet would take me, rocks falling left and right. As I finally neared the exit, a huge boulder fell from the chasm's roof, covering my escape._

_In a furious bout of adrenaline, I took Akuma in hand yet again, and cleaved the mighty rock in two._

_Without sparing a second, I rolled out quickly, leaving the cavern completely caved in a mere moment later. I had barely made it out… but I DID make it out. I was alive… Akuma in hand. I'd done it._

_I held the sword high, and it spoke to me once again._

"_Very good, warrior of strong heart. I submit to thee… Use me, cleave thine enemies, rend all obstacles in thine path asunder… Fulfill thy quest for bloody revenge with my help."_

"…_Yes…" Was the only word I said in response._

_(end flashback)_

"Liliha-san? You gonna answer this old man's question? Where did you find that blade?" He persisted.

I shook my head, and crossed my arms as I sat at his table. I did not meet him eye-to-eye.

"I stole it from a warrior I killed." I lied. He shook his old head.

"Don't lie to me, you whipper-snapper. I want the truth."

"Well you're not getting it. It's my business, and mine alone." I told him, in a venomous tone.

"Bah, stubborn child." He said. "That blade is cursed… It's givin' me the heeby-jeebies from here. You'd be wise to get rid of it…"

"I'm sorry, but the curse disallows me from doing any such thing. And, even were that not a factor, I need this sword to achieve that which I desire. And I made an oath to myself long ago, to always achieve what I desire. Selfish, maybe, but I have the right. You know what I desire now…?" I asked him.

"Revenge, huh?" He said, seeming disappointed in me.

"Well, maybe you're not going senile after all… Jin-sama." I said, though I was smiling. He smiled back, albeit weakly.

"Well, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Gehehehe." He said, laughing. It was only funny because it was true. I even let myself laugh with him.

"So then. Jin-sama… I have to ask you…" I trailed, feeling sort of embarrassed. He gave me a wave of his paw.

"Don't you say it. There's a spare room upstairs, feel free to shack up for the night. I'll make sure the misses, whenever she gets her rear end back here, cooks up somethin' mighty fine fer ya. Go on now, young lady, go get you some rest."

I felt so very thankful that he said it for me… As you can probably tell, it wasn't my style to accept charity. I bowed to the elderly man, and walked quietly up stairs, finding the room he mentioned there, waiting for me.

End Chapter 

I am very proud of this one, so I hope you guys like it, too.

Now, it's back to work on Miles Foxy! OO I know, about time, eh? Heh. Well, I better get to work on that. Ciao!


End file.
